The Party
by Ashleigh Crawley
Summary: Cora's birthday is coming up and she feels forgotten. What she doesn't know is that her family is planning a surprise. Upper 'T' territory. Not quite 'M', but definitely upper 'T'.


Cora and Robert snuggled together in their bed. Cora smiled up at Robert, happier than she had been in a week and a half. They were the only two at Downton, apart from the staff. Mary, Edith, Tom and Rose had gone to London with Anna and Bates. Anna was taking care of the ladies and Bates had to do a few things while he was there. Robert had said to Cora that they should simply stay upstairs all day and just be together. That had been what cheered Cora up.

"Oh, Robert," she whispered. "I just love you so much. Thank you for today, I feel so much better. Happier, I mean."

"One would hope so," he replied. "I mean, we woke up late, had breakfast and then we made love, and now we're cuddling until our tea is brought upstairs. What could be a better day?"

"Just making love," she said. "Maybe we can do that tomorrow. It's my birthday after all. And everyone else is in London, so I guess my birthday has been forgotten. It's alright. It's not a special one."

"But you're special Cora," he whispered, touching her face gently, trying to not give away the secret of the massive party they had all planned for her. Every one was in on it: all the servants, Rose, Tom, Mary, Edith. In fact, the four of them had gone up to London to make sure everyone would be there and to pick up some last minute things for the party. He had been put in charge of distracting her. Now that was something he was very good at. Not to mention, it was something he enjoyed doing. Distracting Cora was something that came as second nature to Robert, one brush of his hand across her hip or breast and she was putty in his hands, well more than usual.

"But everyone, except you obviously, has forgotten that my birthday is tomorrow. They said they wouldn't be back before tea, and I wanted to spend the day with my family," she muttered, tears forming in her eyes. "I mean, I wasn't expecting anything grand like what was done for yours, but I sort of did want a party this year."

"And who said there wasn't going to be a party?" Robert asked, giving her a look of mischief.

"Robert, I'm not silly, honestly. How can there only be a party with you and I? What, are you going to invite Mama and Isobel. My party could consist of them arguing for my amusement," she said, her face becoming more and more sad by the second.

"Who knows," Robert said, kissing the top of Cora's head before getting her onto her back again. "I know a few friends are coming up to dinner to wish you a happy birthday."

"Who?" Cora asked.

"Well," Robert said, knowing that if he told her any more, he'd bust and tell her the whole thing, which would ruin the surprise party. "I don't know."

"Yes you do," she said, pouting. "Tell me?"

"No, it's a surprise, but I will tell you, someone very close to you will be there," he said, referring to Harold.

"Of course you'll be there Robert, where else would you go? I need you to give me my birthday spankings," she whispered seductively, leaning upwards and kissing his lips.

"I wasn't referring to me," he said, making Cora give him a strange look. "Your brother and mother have made your birthday their last night before leaving for America."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes, they're coming back tomorrow with Mary, Edith, Tom and Rose," he replied.

"Okay," she replied, smiling as she felt Robert harden underneath her. She gave him an excited look as he flipped the two of them over, entering her for another passionate round of love-making.

The next morning, Cora woke up with her nose almost touching Robert's. She giggled slightly before wrapping her arms around him and kissing his nose. "Wake up, handsome," she whispered. Robert moaned against her lips.

"Go back to sleep, gorgeous," he replied. "It's your birthday, go back to sleep." He wrapped her tighter in his arms and held her, hoping she would simply go back to sleep.

"Okay, Robert," she said, shutting her eyes, allowing herself to be taken back to dreamland. Robert kept his arms around his wife, holding her close to him. He knew that if he tried to let go, she'd feel it and wake up. On the other hand, he had no desire to leave his gorgeous wife, so he closed his eyes and returned to his lovely dreams of ragtime as well.

When the two of them awoke a few hours later, Robert was still holding his wife close in his arms. H smiled at her lovingly, making sure that she was awake before stealing a quick kiss. "Happy birthday, my love," he whispered.

"Thank you Robert," Cora replied, running her hands down his chest seductively. "Now, since it's my birthday, do I get what I want?" She smirked at him lightly.

"You always get what you want," he replied, nudging her onto her back with a smile.

"And you don't?" she asked, furrowing her eyebrows and glaring at him.

"Well, I do, just we seem to usually want the same thing," he replied. Cora nodded her head in agreement before pulling his head to her's and kissing him.

The couple passed most of the day this way, cuddling, talking and making love. The same as the day before, only this time, Robert was paying complete attention to Cora, making sure it was all about her. It was her special day after all, and he was in charge of distracting her from going downstairs. He kissed her, caressed her and had her sleep in his arms. Once it was time to dress, Robert had her pick out the dress before he dressed her. She picked the partially sheer crimson dress that she wore to his birthday party, even though he knew she had new dresses that hadn't been worn.

"Robert," she said, when he asked her why she wasn't wearing a newer dress. "You like this one on me and I feel beautiful in it."

"You are beautiful, Cora. Never doubt that," he said. "Because when you do, it says that I have failed, as a husband to show you that you're beautiful."

"You could never fail as a husband, you're perfect," she replied as Robert did her hair.

"Not nearly as perfect as you are, my beautiful, darling wife," he whispered. Cora smiled as he continued working on her hair. Once he was finished, he went into his dressing room to get dressed. He had asked her to wait for him so they could go down together, so she simply sat and looked at herself in the mirror. Maybe she was still beautiful, if Robert thought so, there was a possibility. Personally, she thought she had been more beautiful before she had the girls, but Robert's opinion mattered most to her, and she was glad to know he still thought of her that way. Even before he had fallen in love with her, he still complimented her and called her beautiful. It was something they had always had. She dreaded that a day would come where he would stop complimenting her and that would be the day that her heart would break.

A few moments later, Robert came back into the room, smiling. He took Cora's hand as she stood, leading her from the room. As they approached the staircase, she heard absolute silence. Usually there would be chatter. What if she wasn't having a party at all? What if her mother and brother had simply gone back to America? She looked at Robert and smiled. He led her to the drawing room, which sounded silent. They entered the room and the lights were off, until someone switched them on and everyone yelled: 'Surprise!' Cora's face broke into a magnificent smile. More people than Robert had let on had shown up, there was Rosamund, Isobel, mama, Lord Aysgarth, Madeline, Harold, mother, Dr. Clarkson, Sir Richard (although why he was there, she didn't know), Tom, Edith, Mary, Rose, Evelyn, Charles and Tony Gillingham. "What are you all doing here?" she asked in awe.

"Cora, it's your birthday," Rosamund prompted before coming to give her a hug. Cora hugged all of the guests in turn, even Sir Richard, Lord Aysgarth and Dr. Clarkson. It turned out that Rosamund had brought Sir Richard as her date, and Dr. Clarkson was Isobel's date. Once dinner was announced, Robert led Cora through to the dining room, where he sat next to her.

"I thought you might like to sit next to me on your birthday," he whispered in her ear, making her blush and grin. She looked into his eyes and nodded as he pulled out her chair for her. "You look gorgeous, my darling."

"Thank you Robert," she said quietly. The two of them chatted throughout dinner quietly, their hands touching each other frequently on top of the table. When Cora suggested that the women go through, Robert corrected her, stating that it would be like his birthday party had been. Cora grinned at the prospect. Would there be dancing tonight as well? She hoped so, she loved dancing with Robert. But today, she had already gotten what she wanted, all day, so that didn't seem exactly fair. Robert took her hand and led her to the great hall, where sure enough, there was Jack Ross standing there, getting ready to perform. Cora looked at Robert who smiled and nodded. "Happy Birthday Cora," he whispered into her ear, taking her in his arms as the music started.

"I wasn't expecting this Robert," she said, amazed as he danced with her. The couple kept their eyes on one another. "Who planned this?"

"We all did, in a way," he replied. "I said I wanted you to have a wonderful birthday party, Rose asked if she could try and get Mr. Ross back, since you loved his performance at my party. I agreed. Tom, Edith and Mary, they sent out invites and made sure it remained a surprise party and here we are now."

"Well, what was your job Robert?" she asked.

"Keeping you distracted today while they got everything ready," he said. "Everyone was nearly silent when they returned from London, which helped and I was voted by my co-conspirators as the best man to distract you and keep you upstairs all day.

"What did they need to get ready?" she asked. "This was obviously set up while we were at dinnner."

"You'll see soon, my love," he replied. He broke eye contact with Cora to look around, afraid that if he looked much longer, he'd burst and simply have to tell her about the surprise in the library. He chuckled as he noticed some of the dance partners.

Isobel seemed quite engrossed in conversation with Dr. Clarkson. He was glad she had decided on him, rather than Lord Merton. When Isobel had asked to bring someone along, Robert had almost feared that she'd bring Lord Merton, a man he hadn't liked too much since he had tried to court Cora during her first (and only) London Season.

Mama and Tom were talking, quite comfortably, with one another. Robert remembered when Tom first married into the family, how he had been fought at every turn. He had only ceased his cruelty when he realized how much Cora stood up for the young Irish rebel who had swept their youngest daughter off her feet. He assumed it was because she had been fought upon her arrival at Downton and how she had felt like a fish out of water. Cora had been as kind to Matthew, she understood how it felt to be in the Crawley family through marriage or unexpected circumstances. He was glad that he and Tom were now like father and son, rather than employer and chauffeur. Tom had been the est chauffeur Robert had ever employed, and now, he was the estate agent and Robert's beloved son-in-law.

He simply wanted his eyes to skip over Rosamund, but they wouldn't. Why on Earth she had brought Sir Richard with her? Wasn't it bad enough that she had brought Terence Samson to their party in London? Why Sir Richard, he'd never know. Then again, Robert knew he had always been harsh when it came to Rosamund's suitors. In the beginning, Robert hadn't liked Marmaduke in the beginning. He had never liked Lord Hepworth, and he certainly didn't like Sir Richard. He had forced himself into this family's affairs once before and it had been disastrous. He wanted to punch that bastard right in the damn face, but it was Cora's night and he wouldn't dare risk ruining it.

Robert looked then to Cora's mother. Martha and Lord Aysgarth. Even though Martha had turned down his marriage proposal, they were still quite good friends. That was wonderful news. He liked it when people could remain friends after heartbreak. He was glad it could be like that. After all, he had broken Cora's heart so many times and she still loved him with all her heart. He loved her with everything he had as well, only he was English and too stupid to face his feelings for people. He was glad it had taken only 7 months to realize he was truly in love with Cora. Lord Aysgarth was in America a whole lot, so they'd certainly see each other. Maybe they could make it work.

Madeline Allsopp and Harold were the next couple he saw. Madeline looked so happy to be dancing with Harold again, and Harold himself also looked happy. He hadn't seen Harold as happy or comfortable with a woman since... well, he had never seen Harold as comfortable with a woman in his entire life. He had seen Harold with women a lot, but never that happy and comfortable. Robert tried to look away as he noticed Harold lean towards Madeline, but he couldn't, and he saw Harold kiss her on the cheek.

Robert chuckled as he looked over to Mary and Charles. They had a horrible beginning, and now they were quite close. Mary still blushed every time somebody mentioned pigs and Charles Blake in the same sentence. He had no idea what had transpired between Mr. Blake and Mary while he was in America, and the story Cora told him had so many holes in it. He didn't care, it was good that marry was making friends. She was having another chance at love. They had gotten past the ugliness of a bad beginning much like he and Cora had done.

Rose was dancing with Tony Gillingham, something that he hadn't expected, while Edith and Evelyn Napier danced. Evelyn looked slightly uncomfortable as Edith was gazing at him. Robert could barely contain his laughter as he looked back at Cora who was still looking at him with adoration in her eyes. Robert smiled down at her. "I love you, my darling Cora," he whispered, pressing his lips to hers.

Cora smiled into the kiss before either of them noticed that the song had ended. Robert broke the kiss before smiling and nodding at Jack. He took Cora's hand and led her into the library which had been decorated for the occasion. Robert led Cora to his desk where her cake sat. "Happy Birthday Cora, make a wish," he whispered into her ear.

"The candles aren't lit, and I'm not that young," she said.

"We couldn't find enough candles Cora," Isobel joked with a smile. "So there's a candle for every decade." Cora laughed and hugged Isobel, which was very unusual for both of them.

"Thank you everyone," she said as Robert lit the candles. "Alright." She silently made a wish and blew the candles out. Robert lifted her chin and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Did I just make your wish come true?" he asked.

"I'm not telling," she replied with a smile. Thomas removed the cake to cut, Jimmy and Molesley bringing it back into the library for the guess to enjoy. The Dowager Countess had looked at her son as if eating the cake in the library was a horrible idea. Robert ignored his mama's look and entertained Cora for the evening. He was pleased to note that she still looked at him as if he were a miracle who held the moon. The party continued on for another little while before Isobel and the Dowager left to go home. Every one else had guest rooms at Downton and one by one, they stated going upstairs to bed.

Once everyone else had gone upstairs, Robert scooped Cora up into his arms and began carrying her out of the library and up the stairs. "Robert, you're going to drop me," Cora pouted.

"Do you really think I'd drop my most precious treasure?" he asked, looking hurt.

"Well, no, but I'm not as light as I was all those years ago," she replied.

"You're light as a feather, my darling queen," he said, continuing up the stairs. He had told Bates and Baxter earlier, when the party was being planned that he would not need Bates and he would be taking care of her Ladyship the night of the party. Once they got to the door of their bedroom, he placed her back on the ground and opened the door. He grinned at the sight, Baxter was very good at following instructions. The room had been lit up with candles and it felt very romantic. Baxter had even brought up the champagne and it was currently chilling on the vanity.

Cora grinned as Robert helped her out of her dress. He hung it up in the armoire, something he didn't usually do, but she assumed that he was doing Baxter a favour after she had done this. He returned to her and helped her out of her shoes, putting them away as well. Next came her stockings and her underclothes. She realized that Robert was over dressed and tried to remove his tails, but he stilled her hands. He led her to the bed; sitting on it. He beckoned for Cora to come closer. "Your birthday spankings, my love."

"Honey, I'm too old, you'd lose count," she said.

"You're not that old, my dearest darling," he replied, as she lay on her stomach across his lap. He stared down at her backside for a moment, admiring it. His hand caressed her gently, making her shiver in anticipation before he placed a firm but gentle smack to her rear. Cora giggled as he placed the second spanking. His hands on her backside were driving her crazy and she lost count after a rather low number, she was so undone. Eventually, Robert lost count as well, enjoying the sounds that were coming from his wife's lips. He spanked her a few more times. "You made me lose count with your giggles and everything else, so I give up."

Cora giggled and turned over on his lap. "I love you," she whispered, pushing his tails off his shoulders and onto the bed. She plucked at the buttons of his waistcoat intent on getting him naked. She achieved ridding his top half of clothes quite quickly before getting off his lap and pulling him to a standing position, while sinking to her knees to get his trousers off his body. His shoes were removed as were his socks. It wasn't long before Cora was staring up at her handsome husband's naked figure.

Robert took Cora's hands and pulled her to a standing position, getting her onto the bed, climbing on top of her to engage in their birthday terrific fun. Robert didn't last that long, since Cora had kept him in a state of arousal all evening, but it was still wonderful, and of course, the most terrific fun. Robert held Cora in his arms afterwards, breathing in her scent and whispering romantic and loving words into her ear, making her smile.

It was a while before either of them remembered the champagne.


End file.
